A Rose By Any Other Name
by Sapphire Rose E
Summary: At that time I didn’t even know what the name of that flower was. I thought that I want to get closer to it, but that flower seemed like it didn’t want me to get any closer…
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** hello! This is the first story to be publish of Hadashi de Bara wo Fume! I'm so excited! When I read chapter fifteen I just KNEW I HAD to write this! I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Hadashi de Bara wo Fume or Beauty and the Beast. I am just a fan and just a writer.

* * *

_At that time I didn't even know what the name of that flower was. I thought that I want to get closer to it, but that flower seemed like it didn't want me to get any closer…_

A Rose By Any Other Name

Chapter One

Sumi Kitamura was an orphan. She lived in a small cottage house outside the village with her elder brother, Eisuke Kitamura. Living with them were four children, all of them of no blood relation to them: Atari, Tomi, Fuku, and the baby Yuu.

Sumi was indeed the most beautiful girl in town. With her unique blonde hair and blue eyes, she was like a yellow flower on a cloud day. Her sweet nature and kind-hearted spirit had the whole town love her.

Now, the Kitamuras weren't the wealthiest of people and when Eisuke used the money that he earned to gamble, they sometimes couldn't even afford to buy bread. With Sumi's low fortune, it was almost impossible for her to be married, even when she had come into marrying age.

-

A rooster crowed as the sun rose into the sky. Sumi woke up to hear the rooster and the whines of the children around her. "Sister Sumi!" They cried. "We're hungry!"

Sumi's stomach agreed with them by grumbling loudly. "I know, I know." She told them as she climbed out of bed. "Just go see if Ichirou will lay an egg." She walked over to the kitchen to look into the cupboard. When she opened it, the cupboard was bare.

"But, Sister Sumi, Ichirou does look like she'll lay one today." Fuku (the second eldest boy) explained as he picked up the hen.

Sumi turned around to see what Fuku was doing. "Fuku, if you carry Ichirou like that…"

It was too late. Ichirou had pecked Fuku in the cheek. Fuku dropped the hen and ran crying over to Sumi. "That hurt!!" He cried as Sumi tenderly hugged him.

"Now, now. It's all right." She comforted. "Look, I'll go into town to buy some bread, all right? That way, we can all eat a little something."

"But what about the money, Sister Sumi?" The only girl––Tomi––asked.

"I have a little bit of money for times like these." Sumi explained as she let go of Fuku and went back into her room. She lifted up the mattress of her bed and removed a small sack of coins.

Once she was dress, she exited her room and met the children at the landing of the stairs. "Now, children, where did Eisuke go to?"

"He left early this morning for work." Atari explained coolly.

"I see. Well I'll be back soon. Stay here and don't go running off." Sumi ordered them as she exited the door and closed the door behind her.

"We will!" She heard the children shout as the door closed.

Sumi smiled as she walked down the path toward the village. The village was small, but busy as you could hear the villagers working. When Sumi entered the village, she bought a bottle of milk for Yuu; then she searched for the baker. When she had found his shop, she entered it greeting them, "Good morning."

"Ah, good morning, Sumi." The baker returned the greeting. "What can I do for you?"

"I would like a loaf of bread and a raspberry muffin for the children." She told him.

"One loaf of bread and raspberry muffin coming up!" He told her as he removed a loaf off one of the trays and a muffin off of the shelf behind him. He handed them to her. "That will be 3 centimes."

Sumi opened the sack and removed the three coins out of the sack and exchanged them for the bread and muffin. She placed the bread and muffin into her basket and thanked the baker. She turned and exited the store. She walked onto the busy road bustling with people and animals.

"Excuse me, excuse me," she said as she made her way through the crowd until she ran into someone. She looked up into the eyes of Nozumo Ijuuin, the son of a wealthy banker. "Pardon me, Mr. Ijuuin." She told him.

"Not at all, Miss Sumi. Please, call me Nozumo. If you call me Mr. Ijuuin, I'll feel like my father." He chuckled.

"Oh, well, then, I'm sorry, Nozumo. If you would excuse me, I'll be on my way." Sumi said, and tried to walk around him. However, he reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Please, Sumi, join me for a cup of tea. Will you?" He asked, hope in his eyes.

"I'm terribly sorry, Nozumo, but I need to get back to my house. The children are hungry. I have to bring this bread to them."

"It's just a cup of tea. The children can wait."

"No, I have to go back. My brother will be home soon anyway,"

"Your brother? He probably won't be back until this afternoon. It won't take very long. I promise."

"I'm sorry, Nozumo. But I can't. Please, let me go."

Nozumo sighed. "All right, but take this." He handed her a handkerchief. "As an invitation, for next time." He smiled; then he disappeared into the crowd.

Sumi held the handkerchief in her hand, surprised. She rolled her eyes with an annoyed sigh and stuffed the handkerchief in the pocket of her dress. Everyone knew the Nozumo wanted to marry Sumi, only because of her beauty. He claimed that he could only have the best, and that was Sumi. However, his father just wouldn't grant his wish quite yet because she was poor.

Sumi on the other hand, didn't really like Nozumo. More than on occasion did he talk nothing about other than himself. He didn't care what Sumi thought and her opinion on life. He explained that women should be silent and look beautiful.

There was no way that Sumi could marry such a man.

Soon enough, Sumi was back home. She swung open the door to the cottage. "I'm back!" She called.

"Welcome back!" The children greeted as they ran up to her and hugged her legs. Sumi returned their hug.

"Did you bring it back?" Atari asked, eager for food.

"Yes, yes. Come into the kitchen." She instructed them as she came into the house and closed the door behind her.

All five of them went into the kitchen. Sumi placed the small basket on the table and removed the loaf of bread. She divided it up into five pieces, saving a piece for Eisuke when he returns. The children took the bread eagerly and ate it quickly. Sumi then divided the muffin into five pieces, one for Eisuke of course, and gave it to the children. They ate the muffin quickly and with great pleasure. When Sumi was finished, she fed Yuu the milk.

Suddenly, the door opened up and a man's voice entered the cottage, "I'm home!"

Sumi placed the bottle of milk on the table, stood up from her seat, and walked out of the kitchen. "Eisuke, welcome back. Did you earn any money?"

"Yes," Eisuke replied, a little hesitate.

"How much?"

"One franc."

"That much!" Sumi gasped. "We can buy some more clothes now! I was so worried that the children wouldn't have any warmer clothes before winter set in."

"Well, actually," Eisuke began nervously.

Sumi glared at him. "Actually?"

"I lost it in a bet."

"You what?" Sumi exclaimed. "Oh, Eisuke! How could you? We really needed that money!"

"I know, I know!" Eisuke shouted back. "I was doing so well too! I swear that man cheated!"

Suddenly, I knock was cast upon the door. The house grew silently as everyone looked at the door. Eisuke walked up to the door with Sumi following him. He opened the door to reveal a tall, muscular man.

"Eisuke Kitamura," the man spoke.

"Yes, that's me." Eisuke replied.

"Mr. Ijuuin has a job for you. He wants you to travel north to deliver a special item for him. When you return, he'll give you 10,000 francs."

"10,000!!" Eisuke and Sumi replied, surprised.

"That much?" Sumi asked.

"I accept!" Eisuke told him.

"Good," the man said, "you leave at noon."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** yay! Chapter Two! We'll see how long it takes for me to write the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

_At that time I didn't even know what the name of that flower was. I thought that I want to get closer to it, but that flower seemed like it didn't want me to get any closer…_

A Rose By Any Other Name

Chapter Two

"I will not be long. I promise you." Eisuke told Sumi. It was time for Eisuke to depart on his journey.

"I know. Just please return safely, all right?" Sumi told her elder brother.

"I will." He promised her. He looked down at the children and knelt to their level. He placed a hand on Atari's head. "You're the man of the house now, Atari. Protect Sumi and the other, all right?"

"You can count on me!" Atari said proudly.

Eisuke smiled. He placed a hand on Tomi's head. "Help Sumi out, all right?"

"I will, Brother Eisuke."

"Fuku," Eisuke placed a hand on Fuku's head, "Look after the others, all right?"

"I will!"

"Now, what do you want me to bring back for you?" He asked the children.

"I want a sword!" Atari exclaimed.

"I want a pretty dress!" Tomi giggled.

"I want Danishes!" Fuku exclaimed, drooling a bit at the thought of how they would taste.

Eisuke laughed. "All right, a sword, a dress, and Danishes. I'll bring them for you." He looked at Sumi. "Any thing for you?"

Sumi shook her head. "Just come back safely. All right?"

"I know." He said as he turned to his horse. He mounted the horse and waved goodbye. "Goodbye!" He told them as he dug his heels into the horse's sides. The horse stood up on his hind-legs and let out a whinny.

"Goodbye!" Sumi and the children shouted and waved.

Then the horse galloped toward the woods.

-

A few days had passed since Eisuke's departure. One day, while Sumi was sweeping the floor and the children were off looking for wild vegetables, a knock was cast on her door. With a confused expression, she walked up to the door, leaning the broom up against the wall, and opened the door. There at her doorstep was Nozumo, dressed in his best clothes. "Good morning, Sumi."

"Morning, Nozumo. What brings you here?" She asked, quite confused.

Nozumo let himself in. "I have come to see you, my beloved."

Sumi raised an eyebrow. "Why?" She asked slowly.

Nozumo smiled. "I have come to ask your hand in marriage, my dear."

"Marriage?" Sumi repeated, shocked.

"Yes, marriage. I have finally gotten permission from my father. We are too be wed at once!" Nozumo replied happily.

"Am I to have no say in this?" She asked.

"What do you mean? Aren't you happy?"

"I'm flattered, really, I am, but don't you think that I have a choice?"

"What kind of choice do you want? I am the wealthiest, most handsome man in the village. What more is there to want?"

Sumi thought for a moment. "Someone who isn't conceited." She replied. She picked up her broom and pointed to the door. "Please, leave."

Nozumo knitted his eyebrows together. "You won't marry me?"

"If you want me to say it, then yes. I won't." Sumi told him stubbornly.

Nozumo slammed his hand onto the wall right next to her face, pinning her against the wall a bit. "You're making a big mistake."

"No, Nozumo. You are." She told him.

"Fine. You'll change your mind later." He told her; then he left her house.

When Sumi finally thought that Nozumo had left, she poked her head out from the door. "Is he gone?" She wondered out loud. She fully exited the door. She looked around, but she couldn't see Nozumo anywhere. She let her breath go. Then, suddenly, she felt that someone was watching her. She gasped as she spun around, but saw no one except a large raven sitting on one of the branches on a near by tree. She let her breath go once again.

-

"Sister Sumi! Sister Sumi!" Fuku called out as he stood in the doorway.

Sumi and the others rushed to the doorway. "What is it?" Sumi asked.

"Brother Eisuke is coming! Look!" Fuku said as he pointed at the path that entered the woods. There was a black and white horse with a rider exiting the woods. The rider and the horse began to ride up the hill toward the cottage.

"Eisuke!" Sumi gasped.

"Brother Eisuke!" The children called as all four of them ran out to meet Eisuke. Eisuke greeted them with a warm smile as he dismounted the horse and hugged them all.

"We missed you, Brother Eisuke!" Tomi told him.

"I missed you guys too." Eisuke told them.

"Did you bring back our presents?" Atari asked excitedly.

"Of course, of course."

"Come, let's go inside and get something for brother to eat." Sumi suggested.

"Oh, yes. I'm starving!" Eisuke declared as he led the horse toward the small stable and locked the horse inside. Then he followed the children into the cottage with a sack slung over his right shoulder.

When they entered the kitchen, Sumi had a basket of bread and an apple set out for him as she boiled some water for some tea. Eisuke sat down in the chair. "Food! Thank god!" He grabbed the apple and took a large bite out of the apple, enjoying the sweet juices.

The children gathered around Eisuke. "Presents?" They asked.

Eisuke chuckled as he finished off his apple. "All right, presents it is." He set his sack on the ground and opened it. He pulled out a toy sword. "For Atari." He handed it to the wide-eyed child.

"Wow! A sword!" Atari took it from him and held it up in awe. "Thanks, Brother Eisuke!"

Eisuke reached into the bag once again. This time he pulled out a small purple dress. "For Tomi."

Tomi took the dress from Eisuke and stared at it amazed. "For me? It's so beautiful! Thank you!" She held it up against her chest and spun around.

Eisuke reached into the bag and a pulled out a little basket. "For Fuku."

Fuku, with sparkling, grateful eyes, took the little basket from him. He opened the lid and saw pastries in the basket. "Danishes! Thank you, Brother Eisuke."

Sumi smiled at the joy of the children as she placed a cup of tea on the table next to Eisuke.

"There's something for you too, Sumi." Eisuke said.

Sumi looked down to see the fresh-picked, beautiful, unique, sapphire-blue rose. Her eyes widened. "It's beautiful." She said as she took it. As the rose touched her fingers, she felt this source of power and energy run through her veins. She looked at the rose confused and then back at Eisuke who had on a sorrowful expression.

-

When the children had fallen asleep, Sumi asked Eisuke about the rose. "There's something odd about that rose, Eisuke, and it's not just its color."

Eisuke leaned against the tree next to the house as he looked up at the sparkling stars and the full moon.

"Tell me, Eisuke. What is this rose about? Where did you get it from?"

"I sort of stole it… from this castle in the woods. There was a terrible rainstorm and I stumbled across the castle on accident. I sought the castle for shelter and I stayed only in the stables with the horse. I fell asleep until the rain had let up.

"After the rain let up, I decided to explore the castle a little bit. However I never reached the castle, because I had spotted these beautiful rose bushes that were still blooming the most beautiful roses. That's when I spotted the blue rose, shinning in the spotlight of the moon. I thought of you. The rose is the same color as your eyes. So… I picked it.

"Then I found the owner of the castle. Or more like, he found me. I couldn't see him clearly as he was standing in the darkness under the shadows of the clouds, but his voice was scratchy, almost inhuman. He told me that that rose was his most prized possession. He was clearly angry with me for picking it.

"I told him that I was sorry and that I had picked it for you, my sister.

"Then he told me that I had two choices: I would say there with him forever, rotting in his prison cell; or I would bring you to him in exchange for me ."

Sumi's face grew horrified. "Obliviously you choose the second option! I can't believe you, Eisuke! You're always so selfish. I can't possibly go and live with a stranger. The children… the children need me right now, Eisuke!"

Eisuke's head dropped. "I know that, Sumi. I'm sorry. I wish that I could go back in time and not have even taken this job."

Sumi took a deep breath. "When am I to leave?"

Eisuke looked back up at the sky. "When the moon is at it's highest."

Sumi looked up as well. The moon was nearing the top of the sky. There wasn't much time left.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Wow! It's chapter three! I honestly, didn't think that I would update three chapters in a row, but look where we are! I hope you all are enjoying the story as much as I am!

* * *

_At that time I didn't even know what the name of that flower was. I thought that I want to get closer to it, but that flower seemed like it didn't want me to get any closer…_

A Rose By Any Other Name

Chapter Three

Sumi looked at the three sleeping children in the large bed. She kissed each of their foreheads and silently told them goodbye. She walked over to the cradle and kissed the baby, Yuu's, forehead. She exited the cottage and looked up at the sky. The moon was at its peak in the sky.

She gently held the sapphire rose in her hands. Eisuke said that they would come for her soon. To tell the truth, Sumi was really quite scared. She had no idea what would happen to her. Would she be treated kindly? Or would she be this person's slave? She shivered greatly.

That was when she heard a voice: "Madame Sumi?"

She looked ahead at the woods to see the silhouette of a figure bathed in the light of the moon. She squinted as the figure approached her and soon the figure became quite clear. It was man with skin a pale as a new pearl. He was tall around six foot and had evenly-cut blonde hair that fell right on his shoulders. But those are not the only things Sumi noticed. The man also had a pair of black wings that were tucked behind his back. He walked straight up to her.

"Are… are you the master of the castle?" Sumi asked.

"No," replied the man, "I am the master's servant, Komai. I have come to escort you." He looked down at the rose in her hands. "You are indeed the girl I was sent to escort." He held out his hand. "Please, follow me."

Sumi timidly took the man's hand and followed him into the woods. When they entered the woods, a strong gust of wind came out of nowhere and the scenery sped pass around them. Before Sumi knew it they were before the gates of a large ominous castle.

"How did we get here so fast?" Sumi wondered out loud.

"Magic," Komai responded as he pushed opened the gates. The gates opened with a long _creak_.

"Magic?" Sumi repeated curiously as she walked down the long cobble-stoned driveway. They walked up to a large pair of double doors that seemed to open by themselves and the two of them walked inside the large entryway of the castle. The castle seemed to be very dark and dusty. The hallways were lined with only a few lit candles.

Komai led her up a flight of stairs to a landing where the flight of stairs split into two directions. Komai choose the left side quickly and led Sumi up this flight of stairs and down a long hallway. Finally he stopped at a door on their left. He opened the door and ushered her inside and into a bathroom.

Inside the bathroom was a large bathtub filled with bubbles and warm water. Komai ordered the maids to clean her up. The maids stripped Sumi of her clothing and put her into the bath, washing her hair and washing her body. When her bath was done and she was dried off, Komai brushed her hair and applied the right amount of make-up to her face. Then he put her into a corset and a pretty dress.

"There. You are all done." He told her. He handed her the rose and she took it. "Follow me, please, Madame Sumi." He said as he exited the room and into the hallway. He led her down the hallway until he stopped at a door on their right. He knocked twice. Then he opened the door, ushered Sumi inside, and shut the door, leaving Sumi in the room all by herself.

The room was dark with the only light coming from the fire in the fireplace and from the large window on the other side. Inside the room was a large bed, a couch in front of the fireplace, a large dresser, a small bedside table, and a chair next to the large window. There in the chair sat a tall being. He stood up once the door had clicked close.

"Good evening, Miss Sumi," he spoke to her; his voice scratchy as if it had been morphed.

"Go-Good evening," she replied.

"You are that traveler's sister. You have the rose." He noted.

"Yes, I'm really sorry about my brother's actions. Um, sir?"

"Yes," came the scratchy voice.

"Could you come closer? It's hard to see you in the dark."

The gentleman hesitated. "You wouldn't want to see me."

"But I do"––Sumi took a few steps closer to him––"I want to see your face. It's not very much fun if I can talk to you face to face."

"You, Miss Sumi, are beautiful, like that rose"––his talking stopped her from walking––"I am nothing in comparison. Those ugly thorns are better than me."

"You talk very depressingly, sir."

"When you live as long as I have without hope, you tend to think so," replied the gentleman.

Sumi walked closer to him, until she was only an arm's way away from him. She did not look up, but only at the ground. "Your rose, sir." She held out the sapphire rose and then she did look up. She gasped a little out of terror. He was horrid: long unkempt brown hair; fangs like a wolf's; big bushy eyebrows; piercing brown eyes; two brown, large, dog-like ears on top of his head; his hands large with long claw-like fingernails; a long, brown, wolf-like tail coming out from behind him.

He slowly reached out to take the rose from her and instead of taking the rose he gently grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him. She gasped. "What are you…?" His lips pressed against her in a sweet kiss.

He pulled back and kissed her neck. Then he pulled back once again, looking into her blue eyes. "The contact is bided. You are now a part of me and this castle." He bit his lip and looked away. Then he marched pass her, saying, "This is your room. I give you only two orders: one) you are to stay away from the west wing and two) you are to eat every meal with me. Good night." Then the door was closed.

She breathed in a shaky breath as she turned to face the door. She looked at her hand to notice that the sapphire rose was no longer there. Tears welled in her eyes as she tried to swallow the lump in her throat. She fell onto her bed and cried. She wanted to be with the children. She rather even be with Nozumo. She didn't want to be here with that monster.


End file.
